


【绮雁】螳螂姬

by ylkbx



Category: fate zero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx





	【绮雁】螳螂姬

间桐家的人，像是深埋于泥土的白骨上开出的奈落之花。

经年以后，言峰绮礼再次见到了间桐家的继承人，脆弱美丽的皮囊包裹着诡异的恶。

间桐樱不明就理的姐姐与男友称之为失控，言峰绮礼将咒令的魔力给予沉睡的女孩，感觉到其身体的复苏。

刻印虫真是一种神奇的存在，蚕食魔力，修复又侵蚀着肉体，这种伟大的造物于言峰绮礼并不陌生，然而间桐樱又远不至于此，她可能更特殊，魔力或许于她并不是最美味的东西。

那最美味的会是什么呢？

言峰绮礼淡然的放走了间桐樱，才去同她的姐姐交涉。

男孩女孩们离开了，言峰绮礼感到一丝怅然。

十年前的圣杯战争像是一场肾上腺素游戏，每个人都踌躇满志，而十年后的男孩女孩们，似乎只是深陷恶的泥潭，每个人都镌刻着过往的影子，却又不肯屈从于命运的诅咒而拼命挣扎。

言峰绮礼打开窗户，看着间桐樱撑着窗沿正待翻出去，他突然问:“你记得间桐雁夜吗？”

间桐樱的肩膀颤抖了一下，她回头看了神父一眼，眼神有一瞬的波动，然而很快趋于平静，她从窗户翻了出去。

她记得。

作为一个看完整场剧幕的人，言峰绮礼心中有一种说不出的感觉。

间桐雁夜是一朵破败的鸢尾，他开的太晚，已经没有间桐樱这样年轻丰韵的躯体，苍白瘦削的身体上有刻印虫肆虐的痕迹，仅剩的一只眼睛雾气缭绕。

昏暗的巷道，言峰绮礼看着狂战士捏着他的下巴汲取他口中的液体，然而于魔力的补偿远远不够，于是他被打开身体，任凭狂战士的侵犯，他跪在地上，腰弯成新月的弧度。

后来他成了注定的loser，契约失效，御三家垫底的虫师被远坂时臣推下天台，言峰绮礼冷眼旁观，然后将这个王口中脏兮兮的东西捡了回去。

他是这场剧幕落幕的最重要一环。

言峰绮礼对吉尔伽美什说。

王只是嗤笑，他说:“绮礼，你真是恶趣味。”

言峰绮礼觉得一阵的焦躁。

吉尔在暗示他，不要过于放大一颗棋子的作用，或许间桐雁夜连一颗棋子都算不上，不过区区蝼蚁。

言峰绮礼将手指在黑键上划出一道口子，血滴滴答答的流出来，落在雁夜口中，刻印虫活跃了起来，白发的男人似是被痛醒，他睁开仅剩的一只眼睛，隔着蒙蒙雾气看向身边的人:“神……父？”

品尝到魔力的虫活跃起来，拨弄人的神经，让身体变易感，雁夜苍白的脸上浮起红晕，他看了言峰绮礼一眼，哑声道了谢，接着卷着被子翻向另一边，这具身体在破碎的边缘，魔力的枯竭，刻印虫的贪婪，情欲的侵蚀，间桐雁夜低哼一声——还有坂本时辰，偏执的怨要烧死他。

然后被拎着衣领翻了过来，神父吻住了他，含着魔力的唾液被源源不断的渡进他口中，有一些从嘴角溢出来，间桐雁夜觉得可惜，便伸出舌头去舔，然而只是被捉住了舌尖舔弄吸吮。

神父放开他的唇，将他拎起来让他跪坐在床上，拉开裤链把他的脸按向腿间。

性事于间桐雁夜并不陌生，然而狂战士并不需要这样的形式，所以他的行动略显生涩，只是伸出舌尖舔着顶端的前液，在神父捏着他的脸颊，示意他张口时，心领神会的张开嘴吞了进去。

体液带着魔力顺着食道落在胃里，刻印虫在他的身体里狂欢，挑弄着快感，间桐雁夜感觉到久未抬头的欲望复苏，然而一点点羞耻牵绊住他，让他没有在神父的床上像狗一样摩擦下体。

言峰绮礼始终扶着他的脸掌握着进入的节奏，温热的口腔和狭窄的喉头让他有要去的冲动，然而他平复了一刻，捏着雁夜的嘴拔了出来。

神父扯掉那深蓝色的卫衣与黑色的外裤，苍白的躯体暴露在空气中，内裤褪到膝弯，挺立的下体在白色的床单上留下一团水渍，他伸出手稍稍搅弄后面那个湿润的地方，扶着自己一点点进入。

然后是单纯的魔力补给，言峰绮礼想起那个黑暗巷道里弓起的腰，稍稍使了力气，将那埋在床褥上的脸扭过来，舌头伸进去搅弄，雁夜含着他的舌，贪婪的舔着对方分泌的唾液，在神父的手握住他腿间时，收紧了身体，逼着对方缴了械。

言峰绮礼退出来，看着对方侧身倒在床上，脸上的红晕已逐渐消散，他将沾满雁夜白浊的手放在对方的嘴边，看那人捧着他的手将上面的东西吃干净，然后又躺回去闭上了眼睛。

神父的手摸了摸那柔软的发，然而在意识到什么的时候，又慢慢的收回了手。

在一个月后，他如愿以偿的看到了间桐雁夜的崩坏。

一切的付出不过是镜花水月，远坂葵不需要，间桐樱也不需要，间桐雁夜像一个疯子一样冒认下杀死远坂时臣的罪名，掐住远坂葵的脖子逐渐收紧了手。

所以以爱之名到底是什么呢？不过是丑陋的自我安慰罢了。

刻印虫沉睡了，连带着这具腐坏的躯体，言峰绮礼用咒印将他封印，王端着红酒站在一旁，嘲弄道:“绮礼，或许我该重新认识你。”

言峰绮礼转过身，离开了教堂的地下室，王在一片黑暗中睁着猩红的双眼，看着躺在那里的人，隐约可见一片柔软的白。

“再会，间桐雁夜。”王低笑道，身影消散在空气中。

而间桐家的人确实是不可预料。

言峰绮礼觉得什么东西在体内苏醒了，他看着路灯下新神的诞生，新神是嗜血的，魔力不能满足她，或许除了那一点点的欲，只有吞食血肉之躯才能让她餍足。

王被罪恶之花吃掉了。

言峰绮礼简直要赞扬脏砚的创意，并单膝跪下歌颂造物者的奇迹。

他想起了地下室里那一抹白色，新神在贪婪的吞噬，他很快离开了市中心。

言峰绮礼想起他收在书房的那一枚碎片，他已然迫不及待。

那一朵沉睡的鸢尾要苏醒了，你会成为我的神吗？

间桐雁夜，你会吃掉我吗？

End


End file.
